


Distracted (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal flicks on his best smile – his recruiting smile – and holds out his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distracted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190939) by ana_grrl. 



**Length:** 37:54

 **Music:** Angels and Airwaves - Distraction

 **Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!nMImiKAD!vTnNha3iXj3K1REVpZ_pfl2WdixNQNlzQoxv0AWu7dw)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
